1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory control unit capable of efficiently generating a control signal to be provided to a memory device and a data storage apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the paradigm for the computing environment has switched to ubiquitous computing, where semiconductor devices are being used anytime and anywhere. Thus, the use of portable electronic apparatuses such as portable phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers has increased rapidly. Portable electronic apparatuses generally employ data storage apparatuses using memory devices. The data storage apparatuses are used to store data for the portable electronic apparatuses.
The data storage apparatuses using the memory devices have no moving parts and are stable, robust, have fast information access rates, and lower power consumption. Data storage apparatuses having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, universal flash storage (UFS) devices, and solid state drives (SSD).